


Siphoned

by EclipsedMoon



Series: Warring Sides [4]
Category: Mirauclous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Demon AU, F/M, Felix and Adrien are demons, I'm exploring the powers of their species in this short, Marinette and Bridgette aren't supposed to their partners exist, Sorry if Felix is OOC, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This series is of shorts that are not going to make it into my story, Too many AUs in here to list, Yes they are part cat and another form of demon, marinette and Bridgette are witches, not gonna say cause of spoilers, not yet at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Both black cats are injured and they cannot heal themselves. Bridgette is willing to help but at what cost?





	Siphoned

A startled shriek escaped Ladybug. Lady Scarlet jerked her attention to the side in time to see a black blur snatched Ladybug from her perch. Thick black threads slamming into the building’s top. The black cat deposited Marinette on another building before it was snatched off the building top.

Black wings flared from his back as he struggled in the bonds of the thick black strands. His tail whipped back and forth. He was blonde. A dark canary blonde. Bridgette grit her teeth, judging from his appearance; he was around the same age as Marinette.

“Cat!!” An older voice called when the young black cat was thrown into a building’s side. She didn’t know where the voice came from but it was close by; and from the sounds of it, he was currently stuck.

Lady Scarlet wasn’t fast enough for what came next. A pained cry escaped the young cat when his wings slammed into the building. The building cracked and began to crumble as he fell. His bright green eyes were wide as he twisted to his stomach, searching for a way out. He had no way to escape from the falling building.

Bridgette swallowed, knowing that this young cat was going to die. If he survived, he was going to be badly bruised with broken bones. Black cats were more prone to injury than the ladybugs were. The blonde tucked his wings against his back and allowed himself to dive downward. Alarm raced through her as she grabbed her weapon, prepared to snag him. He was on a crash course.

She flinched when he seemed to slam into the ground, she wasn't quick enough. But he wasn’t there when the rest of the building fell where he should’ve landed. She furrowed her brows in confusion. Soft voices snared her attention. She twisted around but failed to find where the source came from. One of the voices almost sounded like the young cat.

Marinette was staring at her with wide bluebell eyes when her gaze landed on her sister. “Lady Scarlet, look out!!” Bridgette jerked her attention to where Marinette was pointing. She paled at the sight of the thick ink like poison coming for her. It was the very same that had slammed the young cat into the building. She tried to back away only to step on one of her long ribbons and fall.

She threw her arms up to defend herself. She blinked when she didn’t feel the poison sinking into her with its poisonous barbs. She didn’t have Tikki this night. Marinette did. “Phantom Cat!” A youthful voice screeched. It was male. Bridgette jerked her arms away from her face to see another blonde before her. He was a platinum blonde. His face was twisted with pain. He appeared to be a few years older than the cat she had just seen.

Black wings struggled to open as the poison curled around them and piercing the exposed skin. Bridgette swallowed. She could see where the poison penetrated him, slowly pumping into his system. Soft pants of pain escaped him as he tried to wiggle free.  He groaned softly. She flinched at his hiss when tendrils of inky poison slid across his exposed skin. She wasn’t sure what to do.

 Bridgette jerked her attention about to see another blonde dart away from the poisonous strands. The young cat was still alive but from the way he was moving, he was in extreme pain. He was desperately trying to get to the older cat but the poisonous strands kept darting for him, pushing him farther away from the older cat. He almost looked like a tattered ragdoll.

Bridgette’s gaze shifted to the cat sprite before her. She stiffened when he opened his eyes. Gorgeous sapphire blues met hers before he narrowed them. “Take . . . care of . . . the Akuma!” He hissed before grinding his teeth, his black tail lashing from the pain.

Bridgette hissed and launched her yo-yo towards the black cat. He flicked his ears back, a scowl curling his lips and exposed his sharp canines. The weapon snapped around his body, severing the poison burrowing into him. He inhaled sharply before a sigh of relief escaped him. Bridgette quickly sprang to her feet and tried to catch him. His weight ended up dragging her down.

A pained yowl escaped the akuma before it retreated. An irritated hiss escaped Marinette. She wasn’t in the mood to hunt down formless spirit like monster.

Bridgette grit her teeth. She could sense the poison flowing through the pale blonde’s system, eating him from the inside out. She pulled him into her lap. Pained pants escaped him. She snapped her attention upward when she heard a soft growl.

She swallowed. The younger cat sat before her. His fuzzy cat ears folded flat against his canary blonde hair. His pupils were narrow slits in pools of acid green. His tail lashed back and forth. His wings were flared out the best he could with them being broken. He was threatening her. The younger cat wanted her to back off. Lady Scarlet grit her teeth. She couldn’t do that. The black cat in her lap would die if she didn’t do something.

Marinette seemed to read her mind. The younger cat yowled and hissed when the yo-yo wrapped around him. She dragged him from Bridgette as she licked her lips, not really minding that she was hurting him even more. Bridgette didn’t know what to do, she's never healed another person before. Other than her and her sister. Tikki’s words drifted through her mind.  _A ladybug herald’s first kiss has potent healing magic._

Bridgette blinked. She didn’t know how the black cat in her lap would react. She just hoped that he wouldn’t hurt her. Lady Scarlet swallowed before she bent over him, her lips brushing against his, a soft snarl left him. His breath smelled of peppermint. He smelled of spices that made her mouth water. She swallowed while ignoring the hissing warnings of the younger cat. She glanced at him through her lashes, his attention kept flitting between the two Ladybug users.

Lady Scarlet returned her attention to the cat in her lap. Bridgette froze when the pale blonde opened his sapphire blue eyes. They were cloudy and unseeing. She knew that he couldhear and taste her scent. He wasn’t human after all, that much she knew.

Bridgette bit her bottom lip before pressing her mouth firmly against his. She heard him inhale sharply and felt him go still before he attempted to push her back, A soft hiss slipping past his lips. "Please, let me heal you.”She pleaded, feeling him pause at her plea. Bridgette remembered the oath Tikki told her before she accepted the miraculous. Ladybugs healing their partners were needed as much as the Black Cats protecting them was. She just hoped that he would be willing.

Phantom Cat's response was a soft huff. Bridgette stiffened when she felt clawed fingers go through her hair and entangle themselves. He was returning her kiss. She flinched when her hair was gently tugged upon. She tried to withdraw only to have him release a protesting groan. She stilled. He was pretending. She knew he was. It didn’t fail to send nervous flutters through her heart.

She knew that he was after something. But she wasn’t sure what it was. Bridgette knew it wasn’t what was currently going through her mind. He didn’t strike her as the sexual type. Judging what little she knew about him, he seemed too hostile to have a relationship of that nature.

He opened his mouth. Her heart skipped a beat as his warm tongue slowly glided across her lips. She shivered from the delicious chills when she felt his sharp canines scrape across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth with a sharp inhale only to have his tongue invade. She resisted the moan building in the back of her throat.

He was so gentle and alluring. Yet, she knew that was part of his charm and that it was an act.

She stiffened upon noticing that she was growing tired and had a slight pounding in her head. He was distracting her from it. She listened to her body. She could feel her healing energy draining. _He_ was draining it. He was drawing it from her and storing it within his own body, using it to heal himself first.

“Scarlet!!” Marinette called her name. A snarl lite the air before a yelp followed. Cat Noir knew what the older cat was doing. His kwami must’ve told him.

Phantom Cat was now perfectly healed.

Bridgette jerked back, gulping down air and trying to cool her flushed cheeks. Her heart skittered in her chest as fantasies flew through her mind. Fantasies she knew would possibly get a violent reaction from him.

She could still feel his fingers in her hair; they seemed to tighten their grasp. Lady Scarlet dropped her gaze only to have her heart stutter.  She swallowed, fighting a darkening flush from her cheeks. Phantom Cat was looking at her through his silvery lashes as his tongue, deliberately and gradually traced his lips. She licked her own. He wasn’t done with her. She could sense it, yet she couldn’t resist.

“My lady.” He purred in a honey voice, sending chills across Bridgette. She hesitated before dropping her head, she felt as if she was caught in a fog. Her sense of the world slowly slipped away as she focused on the demon in her lap. She could hear Marinette faintly call her name.

Lady Scarlet paused when she felt his warm breath on her kiss-bruised lips. She froze when he pressed a gentle kiss on her jaw. She turned her head, wanting to snare him in another kiss only to feel him kiss the underside of her jaw. He was being elusive. She gave a soft growl as soft velvet laughter escaped him.

He opened his mouth when she finally managed to snare him into another kiss. He allowed her tongue to slip in. She was finally under his spell. Bridgette could feel her magic being siphoned but she didn’t care. She was in current bliss.

“Scarlet!” A distant female voice hissed. Bridgette inhaled sharply when she felt herself being jerked away from the grasp of the demon cat. Bridgette blinked, sitting in a daze as the head of a spotted yo-yo flew for the winged cat at the building’s edge before her. Phantom Cat leaped into the air. Bridgette watched him as he avoided the weapon. He weaved, avoiding the angered tosses and making his way to his injured brother.

“Mari,” Bridgette whispered. She could feel herself losing consciousness. She panted. She had found her first crush. She watched as the younger cat threw himself at Phantom Cat, not caring about his broken bones. Darkness swam at the edge of her vision. She now knew the reasoning behind Phantom Cat stealing her magic. They didn’t have the ability to heal themselves.

They still didn’t trust the ladybug users. Phantom Cat saw an opportunity and he took it. She struggled to stay conscious, watching as the older cat tapped the nose of his younger brother. She could sense the flow of the healing magic travel from one cat to the younger one, healing the wounds he had received.

Marinette hissed. Tossing her yo-yo at the black cats as they slipped into the shadows. Bridgette slipped into the darkness of her mind. Phantom Cat had put his brother first just as Bridgette would have placed her sister before her. He had taken her magic for the sake of his brother. Her magic would replenish what was taken.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda explored what his powers would be for his species in here. I hope it fits. If anyone can guess what demon they are in here before I release the story then kudos to you. I might confirm it if you leave your suspicions in the comments. :D


End file.
